Teen Titans Misfits (Earth 49 Teen Titans)
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: After Jason Todd kills a villain in Gotham. Batman sends the delinquent Robin to live with the Teen Titans over the summer. Things go horribly wrong when the metahuman trafficking syndicate Harvest kidnaps their leader. Now Robin, must band Wonder Girl, Speedy, and Kid Flash(OC as KF) together and save her. AU, rated for mild language, violence, sexual themes and underage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

**June 8, 2008**

**11:30 PM**

Crack! That was the sound of the man's arm made when Robin slammed his bo staff into his elbow. As if the crony of The Penguin wasn't already defeated Robin spun around on his heel and kicked him in the chest with the back of his leg. The man tumbled to the floor into the curb, a second henchman lunged at the boy wonder.

Robin was tackled to the ground where he danced around in the water on the street slapping the man's hands off of him, getting on his back and locking his neck between his arms. He then shoved his head into the pavement below, breaking his nose in a bloody heap. He leaped off of him, the man stood up holding his nose. He reeled an arm back and went to punch Robin, who grabbed his arm and flipped the man over his back.

"Is this all you got?" He taunted, smirking. He howled in laughter until he saw a bright red light on his chest. He widened his eyes and bolted in the direction of a nearby building's fire escape. As he ran he sprinted away from bullets being fired.

He reached the metal ladders on the side of the building and grabbed hold and started climbing up to the roof. Bullets hit the building around him as he jumped from one platform to the next. Down below a black Chevrolet Van pulled up to the two men Robin kicked the crap out of.

"Where'd the brat go!?" A squat fat man asked. He wore a monocle and had a razor pointy nose. One of the men pointed up to the building's roof. The dwarfed man growled.

"Well?" He shouted, "After him!" He yelled pointing his umbrella at the roof. Then men climbed out of the truck and ran for the building carrying AKs on their backs and knives in their boots and belts.

"Penguin sir, Batman hasn't been sighted," The bloody nosed man said, Penguin grimace then pulled a small gun from his pocket and shot the man. Then put the gun back in his pocket.

Robin climbed up to the roof and started running to the other side of the building then he tumbled to the ground. He held his leg in pain yelping loudly. They shot me!? He thought to himself. He fingered his calf where the bullet hit wincing in pain.

He jolted his head up when he heard footsteps growing close.

"Boy Blunder!" A man called to him, he smirked and held a shotgun in his hands. His black hair was parted to the left and he had hazel eyes. Robin growled at the sight of him. He remembered this man. The man from the home he lived in before he ran away. Living on the streets for months. The man who abused him and three other kids in his care, the man who started the path Robin was walking.

For if it wasn't for him, the Boy Wonder wouldn't have lived alone for three months in downtown Gotham stealing from others, getting in fights, and selling himself just to survive. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have landed up trying to steal rims off of the Batmobile. And then taken in by Bruce, and ending up here on this night.

This man was the father of the boy. The boy, with red hair, formerly dyed black. Green eyes and fair skin wearing the Robin suit that night.

His name was Jason Todd. He was Robin, he was a lost boy, drifting till Bruce Wayne planted his feet. The man in front of him, Willis Todd, his father was a scumbag.

Maybe not pure evil, but vile and grotesque.

He didn't know it was Jason in front of him, he didn't know it was Jason he had a gun up to the head of.

Jason with tears in his stood up slowly. The gun following his head up. Jason stares into the barrel of the gun and sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, voice broken and distraught. He could barely stand but fought through the pain shooting through his leg, "Shoot me?"

Willis reeled the gun in and cocked it. He growled and put it back up against Jason's chest. Jason smirked when he heard the rattle of feet running on metal below.

"Wait where the hell is Batman!?" Willis shouted he turned to his men to give and order but was cut of by a metal rod hitting him in the back of his head after being thrown from a distance away.

The thrower with dark almost black, brown hair who wore a black suit with blue striping along the chest and arms laughed. He held a second rod in his head which he spun around between his fingers.

"Who were you expecting?" He hollered running up to Jason. He knelt down and picked up his weapon he'd thrown.

"Nightwing, where's Ba-" Jason started to ask. Nightwing cut him off. He told Jason to shut up and smiled at the gangsters.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Willis yelled at his men who stood staring at Nightwing and Robin. Unsure of what to do. Then they started shooting at the two boys. Robin jumped up and barrel rolled to an Air Conditioning Unit, taking cover behind it. He pulled two metal rods from the holster on his thigh and slammed the ends of them together. Combining them into his bo staff. He stood up and jumped over the metal box. Kicking a man in the head and then he spun his staff around and struck the man again in the shoulder sending him to the ground.

Jason then rotated and thrusted his weapon into another man's stomach. He pulled it back and ran up, flipping over his back kicking the man in the chin. He threw his staff down and threw a birdarang at a third man's gun landing it in the barrel. It jammed when the man tried to shoot, blowing up in his hand. The man toppled over clutching his hand in pain, and screaming.

Nightwing took care of his men rather quickly, kicking one to the edge of the building, then grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him at another man knocking them both out. He grabbed hold of the edge of the building when a man sprinted for him, he fell off the building but before he fell to his demise Nightwing fired his grapple gun at his leg catching him then attached the line to a gargoyle on the buildings edge.

Nightwing climbed back onto the roof and suddenly had to duck as Willis, the gangster father of Jason swung a chainsaw at the former boy wonder's throat. Dick then flipped over and stood on his hands and kicked the man in the chest, stood back up and punched him in the hip, then crossed his jaw from the left and spun around kicking him in the side of the head. The man toppled onto the ground and moaned. Nightwing laughed.

"You fucking brat!" A mechanical voice called. Firefly. The son of a bitch had to have been hired by Penguin. Nightwing on instinct leaped forward away from the incoming flames from Firefly's wrist mounted flamethrowers. The mercenary landed and growled firing more at Nightwing who threw one of his escrima sticks at him, hitting him in the eye, shattering the goggle on the right.

"Thought you could do better Nightwing," Firefly taunted only to be laughed at.

"Gotta leave some for the boss!" Nightwing shouted at him. Firefly curiously turned around to be decked across the face by the Batman.

He tried to recover but Batman then kicked him in the chest sending him Robin's way. Robin pulled a batarang out and slashed at Firefly's jetpack and hit him in the neck with his staff. Firefly grabbed the boy by the cape and pulled him to the edge of the building.

He didn't mean to, Jason swore. But Firefly when he dragged him to the edge was soon taken down when Jason jutted his foot behind Firefly's making the now grounded Firefly loose balance. He still had a hold on Jason who pressed the emergency release on his cape to avoid falling not thinking that by doing so he had just sent Firefly to his death.

"No!" Dick yelled, he rushed to Jason but was too late. Dick placed his hands on Jason's shoulders as he stared to the street below.

"What did you just do!?" Batman screamed. Jason didn't look at him, his green eyes gazing at what he had done. He killed him, on accident. But he still killed him.

"Robin! I asked you a question goddammit!" Batman yelled again after five minutes of silence from Robin. Jason continued to stare at the ground as Dick wrapped an arm around him. "What did you do!"

"I'm sorry," Jason gulped. Batman growled. "Nightwing over here!" He yelled at Dick who ran over to him.

* * *

An hour later at the Gotham City precinct Jason sat on the edge of the building tossing one of his escrima sticks in the air and catching it in his hand alternating between left and right. He looked back at Bruce and Dick every once and a while as they deliberated his fate.

"Bruce you can't just fire him?" Dick pleaded, begging Bruce not to revoke his fostering licence and further throwing Jason away to the wolves.

"He's reckless," Batman said, Dick shook his head.

"So was I," He said, "I've killed on accident as well, he clearly regrets it, and being Robin is the best thing that has ever happened to him and you want to take that away from him?"

Bruce sighed and glanced at Jason. "What do I do with him, Dick?" Dick folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"I've an idea, Wall- Flash I mean was talking about his protege and thinks it's a good one," Dick said, Bruce raised an eyebrow, "What'd you say to opening Titan's Tower back up."

"You disbanded after what happened with Darkseid," Batman said, "to Dove."

"I'm sure Don would want the Titans to continue, with or without him, and Jason," Dick said, turning to gaze at the distraught boy, "he needs the Titans."

The Bat sighed an glanced at Jason, his eyes fell on the boy and watched his every movement. Jason kept juggling his one baton. Bruce turned back to Dick who was smiling at him.

"Plus, GA and Diana already sent two to the tower last week, it was discussed at a JL meeting you had me attend for you." Dick said, Bruce rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. "Flash is sending his tonight, we can take Jay home, pack a bag or two for the summer, and have him there this time tomorrow. "

* * *

**Titans Tower, San Francisco, CA**

**June 9, 2008**

**7:47 AM**

In the heart of the city, stood a tower. It's shape vaguely resembled a letter 'T'. In the tower was a boy, blonde hair, blue eyes. He wore a yellow supersuit, with red legs and highlighting throughout. He rolled around in bed. Tossing and turning, it was his second day at what he called teen superhero boot camp. It was him, and two others.

A fourth was arriving today. What time, he had no clue.

Why he was trying to sleep in his uniform, in case a thug robbed a bank he could be the first one out the door. Well regardless he would be. He was the fastest. Having been struck by a bolt of lightning during a battle between The Flash and the Reverse Flash he was 'gifted' their power.

Super sonic speeds.

On one hand he thought it was a gift because he became the second Kid Flash, what Central City born and raised kid wouldn't want to run alongside the Flash. On the other hand, he was impulsive and reckless, and nearly got some civilians killed because he was either too fast or not fast enough.

Now he's here at Titans tower. Or what he called, Starfire's home for teen heroes in need of guidance.

The ten story tall tower felt like a prison, and he'd only been here a total of thirty-nine hours. He has to stay the whole summer.

He lay there in bed for what seemed like hours then, rolled onto his side and stared out the window for what seemed like several more hours. He did this repeatedly for god knows how long. He had a clock. He didn't bother looking at it.

Almost like someone clashed his metal door with a hammer there was a knock on the door. He stood up, and slugged his way to the door and opened it. It was a sliding door, like all the others in the building. Behind the door in the hallway was another boy.

He stood at about 5'9'' and had bright red hair. He held a cocky smile accented by his freckles and bright blue eyes.

"Rise and shine Kid Malingerer." The ginger said. His name was Speedy. Or Roy.

"Whatever harpoon boy," The boy said, Roy cocked a smirk at Kid Flash.

"Nathan, my boy, harpoons are more closely related to the ocean than a bow and arrow," Roy said, "And last I check I'm Green Arrow's protegee, not Aquaman's." Nate rolled his eyes as he pushed passed Roy into the hallway. Roy closed Nate's door for him and crossed his arms smiling at the boy.

"Why are you in uniform?" Roy asked, Nate turned around and glared at Roy, why wasn't he. Aren't we superheroes? Nate thought. Isn't this a superhero camp or some crap. And there Roy stood, in basketball shorts and a tank top that barely fit him. It was real tight, highlighting every curve and muscle on Roy's body. And there was a lot of muscles. And the shirt being white made it even easier to see the form of Speedy.

"Because I never took it off yesterday, and I fell asleep in it." Nate said, "Why you ask, want me to go change?" Roy smirked, and opened Nate's door in response.

"Wear something blue, it'll highlight your eyes," Roy laughed, Nate sighed and walked back to the door.

"You're such a dick." He mumbled to Roy as he passed him.

* * *

About an hour and a half later in the same tower, in the kitchen was a girl. She had raven hair and dark green eyes. She sat at the table. Stirring her spoon inside a bowl of cereal she'd just poured.

It was quiet she stared out the window at the city's streets, watching the cars roll by and the people walking. All she had on was a black tee shirt and red sweatpants. It was part of the few clothes she owned not made for combat in Themyscira. This outfit and one more that used to belong to the only adult in the tower.

"Donna!" A boy yelled. She jolted her head around to the living room and saw Roy standing there with Nathaniel in their regular clothes. Not their uniforms as Speedy and Kid Flash. Roy was standing, Nate was watching the television. It was a pre recording of a program called Breaking Bad.

Donna had no clue what Nate's fascination with the series was, it was only about a drug lord. She saw no need for such grotesqueness of television. Roy was smiling at her, in the weird way he always did. He jumped over the couch and into the kitchen to join Donna. She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"How'd you sleep D?" He asked.

"I didn't." She responded.

"Oh, why not?" He questioned.

"I stayed up most of the night suited up waiting for a trouble alert, it never came." She said, Roy bit his lip. As if not to say something that would surely get him thrown out the window. Then, almost as if it was in a script the door opened and in walked the Titan's housekeeper. Or overseer. Starfire. She was a tall, alien woman, with orange skin and beautiful hip length red hair. Her eyes were green, her irises were green. She was a sight to be seen.

She wore her uniform and sighed when she saw the team.

"Would you three get into uniform, Nightwing will be arriving shortly." She said. Roy made a cooing sound only to receive a glare from everyone in the room. He was the first to run out of the room.

Nate simply pulled out a red ring from his pocket and put it on his finger. It glowed gold with electricity and a small door on it opened and a suit emerged. In a blur he ran out of the room and back in, wearing his uniform as Donna left.

"So Nightwing's the new guy?" Kid Flash asked, knowing he'd be wrong.

"No, he's just bringing the boy to us." Starfire responded.

* * *

Jason sat in the passenger seat of the Batmobile as Nightwing drove them through the streets of San Francisco, he had disguised the vehicle as a Lamborghini so no one would be like. Holy shit is Batman!

One time he neglected to do that and it took him fifteen minutes to get out of the vehicle. Paparazzi is annoying.

"Dick, I" Jason said, "I didn't mean to kill Lynnes." Dick nodded.

"I know, and so does Bruce." He responded. Jason slouched in the passenger seat. Huffing out air from his mouth and rolling his eyes.

"Then why are you guys sending me away Dick?" He asked after several moments of pure silence.

"This isn't punishment, it's training," Dick said, Jason looked at his adoptive brother confusedly.

"Training for what?" He asked, Dick took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Jason's shoulder. Smiling Dick shot him a brief glance.

"Responsibility, personal, and for others," Dick said, "I needed it when I was your age, to learn how to operate without Batman, and overall you were doing fine before me and Bruce got there, then you made an impulsive decision, well I'm hoping time with the Titans will teach you how to think on your toes, and not just go with the flow, that's when you make impulsive decisions."

"The Titans?" Jason said as they pulled in front of a tall building. Since they weren't in uniform they got out of the vehicle and walked in without drawing too much attention.

Once inside the building Jason pulled off his hoodie, revealing his Robin suit underneath. Dick did the same unveiling the Nightwing costume. Jason threw his jacket to Dick who put it into a duffel bag. As the two changed into Robin and Nightwing the elevator door opened, letting out a bell sound.

First to rush out of the elevator was a streak of yellow followed by a boy in a sleeveless red, Green Arrow styled costume. The two girls exited last the door closing behind them.

"I see eyes." The boy in the red costume said snarling. Jason glared at him, that boy wasn't wearing a mask either. Ass hole.

"Mind Speedy, he's a little much to deal with," Starfire, said to Robin who was clearly frustrated with the redhead. Beside her was Kid Flash and Wonder Girl. KF gave him a smirk, and kinda mocked Starfire mouthing something. That Speedy was more than a little dickish. Jason could tell just by looking at him.

"Starfire, Titans, this is Jason, the new Robin," Dick introduced Jason. New? Jason thought. I've been Robin for a good year now! He crossed his arms and sulked. Wonder Girl waved at him, Speedy shot her a jealous look. Kid Flash shrugged.

"Pleasure to meet you Jason, I am Kori." Starfire said, holding her hand out for Jason to shake, he stared at it for a moment. He then smiled and shook it. Dick handed Jason his bag and patted him on the back.

"I'd love to stay guys, I would," Dick said, "But I took the Batmobile, Bat's gonna want it back." He then walked to the door Jason watched him as he left. Dick waved at the team before he closed the front door. Kid Flash walked over to Jason and put an arm arm on his shoulder.

"Okay Jay, I can call you that?" Nate said, "Name's Nate, that's Donna and you met Roy he's stupid." Jason raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel, then smiled. He knew the Kid Flash he saw on TV last week wasn't West, now he knew.

So there was a newbie other than him. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Oakland, CA**

**June 9, 2008**

**9:30 PM**

In the dark of the alleyway in downtown she coward, on the run from those men. With guns while she had nothing. Other than this curse that she had been born with. The young African American girl hid behind a dumpster, hoping the men would run past her.

It wasn't likely. She closed her eyes shut and cried in the sticky, hot summer rain. Her hair was a frizzy mess covering her face under her hands as she sobbed into her palms. Dammit Tanya, she thought.

She could fight them. All she'd have to do was use her powers. Grow real big and step on them. She would, if she wasn't so scarred. They had metas of their own. Metas more powerful than she was. She had no hope to beat them, a guy who could control fire, even when wet, a girl that can with a snap of her fingers cause the worst luck of her life.

She was hopeless.

Why me? She thought.

Why does she have to be a meta, especially in Oakland. The metahuman trafficking capital of America. Keep running, she told herself. Running west. To San Francisco, to the Teen Titans, they'll protect her. Or maybe since she's a meta they'll leave her to her own devices.

She should be able to defend herself.

Why can't she?

Even with superpowers. she was a girl with no power. A no power girl.

Pathetic.

Get out of the city. Away from Harvest. Away from the Fearsome Five. Away from Harvest.

Dammit Tanya!

With that, she fell asleep, in the alley. Crying, face cupped in her hands.

That's where they found her, strapped a collar to her neck, and put zip ties to her arms and legs. Throwing her into their van.

Dammit Tanya, if only you ran faster, further.

A pathetic, no power girl.

* * *

**Titans Tower, San Francisco CA**

**June 10, 2008**

**9:49 AM**

Nate walked down the hallway in the tower, his eyes heavy after only receiving an hour and a half of sleep the night before. He spent a good chunk of the night banging on Roy's door, yelling at the boy to turn his music down. He didn't care for Linkin Park much, especially with the thin walls of their bedrooms.

He walked down to the kitchen were he saw Donna, stirring her cereal in a white bowl. He smiled then sat at the counter bar with her. He watched her spinning of the Fruit Loops.

"I don't understand why you boys seem to love this crap," Donna said after a few moments of silence, "It's pure sugar!"

Nate let out a small laugh and ran a few fingers through his pale hair. He rested the hand back down on the counter and reached for the box of cereal and looked at the back of the box.

"Twelve grams," He noted, more than he originally thought. Then again, this was the kind of boy that could live for weeks on end on just bags of Cheetos and gallons of Hawian Punch and see no problem with it.

Donna gave him a smile. She bit her lip and then scooped up some of her cereal and opened her mouth. She took one bite and tilted her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"Even still," She said, "I do enjoy the taste."

"Of course you do, that's kinda the point," Jason said, walking in, wearing nothing but a pair of red basketball shorts. His dark auburn hair a mess and green eyes dull.

He too had a problem with Roy's music last night. Not that he didn't like the band, Linkin Park was one of his favorites. But not at 3:00 AM.

"What do you mean?" Donna inquired, Jason sighed and stood in front of the fridge. A hand wrapped around the handle. He smirked and opened it up.

"I mean, they make that stuff real addictive on purpose," Jason explained, "The sugar releases dopamine, the happy reward stuff in our brains."

Donna nodded her head then took another bite. She stared at the boy wonder. He seemed well built. Scars lined his back, as did several freckles. While she wouldn't admit she did also like the shape of his posterior. Seemed like there would be good muscle there.

Jason scanned the contents of the fridge. A carton of Orange juice, jar of pickles. Ketsup, mustard. Shredded cheese. Basically, nothing much.

So he closed the fridge door and then pulled open the freezer. Toaster Waffles was the first thing his eyes caught. And he went for it. Grabbing two waffles from the box and closing the freezer.

He swiftly walked over to the toaster and plugged it in. He inserted the waffles and turned around, giving the two other teens a quick glance.

First he observed Nathaniel. The blonde boy with probably the bluest eyes he'd ever seen sat there reading the back of the cereal box. His hair was disheveled and he had a slight bag under his left eye.

The boy wore a yellow tee shirt with a design that looked like graffiti painted in red and purple on the front. He also had a broken silver watch on his right wrist. He wore his Kid Flash ring on his right middle finger.

Donna on the other hand seemed very well put together this morning. She wore a light red tube top with a black sweater over it. He couldn't see her lower body but was sure it was as pretty as her upper.

Her hair was wavy and pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore two gold star shaped earrings.

"So, when were aren't fighting crime," Jason wondered, gaining both Nate and Donna's attention, "What do we do?"

Donna didn't respond, preferring to let Nathan do the talking.

"Usually we just stay here," Nate said, he put the box of Fruit Loops down and rested his chin in his left hand, "Sometime Kori loads us up in the car and takes u to do something 'fun'."

Jason noticed the hint of light sarcasm in Nate's voice at the word fun and smiled.

"Fun, or trying to be cool fun?" Jason asked. Nate laughed and shook his head answering unverably. Only for the moment to be interrupted by Kori walking in.

"I think I'm quite fun," She said, Jaso tried not to stare at her. She wore a tank top that barely fit her and pink leggings the length of capris. Why she'd wear that in a house of three teenage boys? He hadn't the slightest clue, not that he was complaining.

"I'm sure you are," Jason defended himself, "Just yanking your chain." Kori laughed and rubbed the top of his head with a soft hand. Once she ended the embrace he rubbed the top of his head, his face redder than his Robin suit.

"Good," Kori said, "Now go put on a shirt, we're going to the mall."

Jason went away to do as told and Donna finished her breakfast and walked her bowl to the sink and placed it in the metal bowl in the counter.

"Why are we going there?" Nate asked, almost mockingly. Kori sighed.

"Because Donna only has two full outfits," Kori explained with a hint of irritation, "And do you Roy and Jason want to live here for two months with only a weeks worth of clothes each?"

Nate pursed his lips and nodded his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. Kori then yelled in the door's direction telling whoever heard her to wake Roy up.

* * *

**Oakland, CA**

**June 10, 2008**

**10:27 AM**

Taynya's eyes slid open slowly. Her vision was fuzzy and blurred by her tears. A warm and wet sensation streamed down her forehead. She wiped her head with the backside of her hand and gazed at her blood.

She looked up at the feet of a man. His dark green boots close to her face, as if he wanted her to kiss them at that very moment. Her eyes trailed up his body, draped in a green cloak and a sword at his right side.

He had dirty blond hair and wore a patch over his left eye. He glared down at her. His grey right eye pierced into her soul. She looked back down at his boots and groaned.

"Now now girl," He said, his Eastern European voice sounded oily and gross in her ears, "Why'd you run away last night?"

She refused to answer him. After nearly a minute of him waiting for an answer he pulled his sword from his side and placed it at her throat. Making her notice the power inhibitor collar round her neck.

He toyed with the collar and she looked up at him. He then traced the blade under her chin with a scowl.

"You won't be running away anymore," He said, the R's rolled in every word. She nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

Then the man pulled the sword away and sheathed it in its scabbard on his hip. He glared down on Taynya then grunted.

He knelt down and grabbed her chin in his dry, flaky left hand and pulled her face close to his.

"You're mine now bitch." He said, letting go of her roughly then slapping her. She spat blood on the cold concrete floor beside her. The man only snootily stood up and walked away.

Taynya fell onto her chest and choked on her tears, trying not to make much noise as she cried. She heard the sound of a cage door closing. And the lock, well locking.

All she could do was cry. What else can a no power girl do?

* * *

**Westfield San Francisco Centre, San Francisco, CA**

**June 10, 2008**

**11:13 AM**

Donna peruised the store, unsure as to what she really wanted to be seen in. This was the first time she remembered ever being in a clothing store. She was unsure of what she liked.

Which means she regretted not pairing off with Kori, or Jason or Nate, and being left with Roy. The ginger kept telling her to get the most revealing clothes he could possibly find. While she didn't know what her sense of fashion looked like.

She knew her boobs hanging out wasn't really it. Sure she was wearing a tube top at the moment. But it used to be Starfire's. And not to barrade her leader, it really didn't scream Donna Troy, whoever that was.

To be blunt, Donna thought it was slutty. Not that she'd say that to Kori.

"How about this?" Roy asked, Donna growled and rolled her eyes. Ready to see a strap to cover her nipples and nothing else she was pleasantly surprised.

As he held in his hands a cute an off the shoulder top, colored a dark maroon. She gave a nod and added it to the small collection of shirts she'd found.

"D, you know you don't have to get a whole summer's worth today," Roy said, "We can always come back."

Donna shrugged and gave him her handbag and opened the dressing room door, walked in and shut it in his face.

Roy stood there dumbfounded. He rubbed the side of his head with his jaw slacked open and his left eyebrow raised hair than the right. Damn that girl like to make his head spin.

Could've at least acknowledge what he'd just said. While pondering that his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and slid it open.

He read a text from Nate saying that he and Jason had just finished up and were meeting Kori in the food court.

Roy nodded and put his phone in his pocket, not responding to the text.

"Donna, Nate texted," Roy said, knocking on the door once, "They're headed up to the food court."

"Okay!" Donna answered, inside the room she took off the unbought shirt and placed it in the pile with the others. She put her gross tube top on and then her sweater. She picked her clothes up then opened the door.

She smiled at Roy and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well. maybe we should pay?" She said, walking past him towards the front counter. Again Roy stood where he was gazing at her. Then he snapped out of it and ran up to her, after he realized he had both of their wallets.

* * *

Nate and Jason sat at a table in the food court. Jason had an ice cream from the Dairy Queen and Nate. Well, he had a sub sandwich piled high with anything he could've thought of.

Peperoni, salami, ham, bacon, lettuce, tomato, mustard, mayo, four different cheeses. The holy grail of unhealthy. At least there were a couple of vegetables.

Kori laughed at Jason, whom she noticed gawking at the sandwich.

"I know," She said, "It looks intimidating, be thankful you aren't eating it."

Jason nodded his head and watched Nate shove that thing in his mouth. Nate then put it down, chewing with his mouth open.

"Shit, I forgot Jalapenos," He said. Jason put his Blizzard down.

"I think you have enough bad smelling food," Jason responded, "Needless to say, I will not use the restroom after you for a few days."

On the other side of the room a man sat at a table staring at the three Titans. He had a patch over his left eye and a monocle over his right. He watched as Roy and Donna sat with the others.

"Count," A voice said in his ear, he pressed a button on his bluetooth and spoke softly.

"Yes, I found her," He said, "With the money I'll get off her, I can accumulate an army and take Valtiva from my wretched niece."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bank of America, San Francisco, CA**_

_**June 10, 2008**_

_**2:21 PM**_

In the main room of the bank a man clad in a black biker suit and red domino ray-ban shades entered. At his side he carried a silver briefcase. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He stood in line to get to the counter.

He looked over at a woman at the ATM, she tapped her watch and he gave her a nod. He was soon second in line. As the person in front of him left he stood in front of the counter.

He smiled at the lady at the counter. She was a short latin woman with curly dyed red hair and bright beautiful hazel eyes.

"How may I help you young man," She said, noting that he looked no older than twenty-six. He smiled at her, but this second smile turned her stomach. It seemed twisted and gross.

Before she could confront the creepiness a gun was held to her neck. Her eyes fell wide open and her lips quivered. She looked down at the gun, a black glock 43, 9mm. Not that she'd know exactly what it was.

"In the suitcase, ten thousand," He said, "That's how you may help me."

She looked down at the now open suitcase and then back up at the man. His eyes glared into hers. She looked behind him as the ATM woman pulled out a gun and fired it at the ceiling.

People in the bank screamed, some ran for the door. Only for the woman to shoot at them, mowing them down. The woman, a tall white woman with brown hair started waving the gun around, herding people to the wall.

Outside the bank Jason and the other Titans walked to the car, which they had to park far away from the mall. Out of the corner of his eye Jason saw the scene in the mall, most notably the bodies in front of the glass door.

Not to mention the blood splattered on it. He tapped on Kori's shoulder and her face grew stern. She gritted her teeth and gave Nate her bags.

"Run those to the car, come back with my suitcase," She said, Nate grabbed the bags from everyone else then disappeared in a blur. Suddenly in a flash the Titans were moved into an alley.

Kori smirked at the boy who moved them there. The Kid Flash. He stood tall. A smile on his face.

Kori opened the large blue suitcase he had placed at her feet. She looked around, no one watched.

She knelt down and opened the case, in it was her suit. Along with Jason and Roy's. As well as Donna's gauntlets. She handed each Titan their items.

Donna put her gauntlets on and smashed them together. The outfit then seemed to turn a bright yellow. And a flash of light blinded everyone around for a moment and when their vision was regained, Wonder Girl stood in her place.

Kori simply touched her costume and it seemingly covered her in an instant, and her clothes dissolved under it.

"Jason, Roy, meet us at the bank when the two of you are ready," Starfire said, "Titans go!"

Then the three superpowered Titans ran out of the alley.

Jason stared at them as they ran away, then his suit was thrown at his face.

Back in the bank, a third and fourth robber entered. Through the back, the two twins, stood holding the captive civilians at the wall.

"Boss, you really think that doing this without masks is a good idea?" One twin asked, the boss at the counter growled. He turned around and glared at him.

"Doesn't matter," He said, "Vertigo wants it done this way."

The twin shrugged his shoulders and pressed his gun to a hostage's head.

"No fatalities Billy," The brunette woman said. Billy sighed and lowered his gun.

"That is correct," Starfire shouted from the bank entrance, "As none of you are going to be able to pull a trigger."

The black man at the counter turned around, his eyes burned red with fury.

"Bill, you're useless!" He shouted, he threw his gun down at the floor. It misfired, hitting Kid Flash in the leg by accident. Donna went down to make sure the boy didn't hit his head on the ground when he fell.

Kori watched the two, her concern clear then the room got hot. Hotter than her homeworld. Hotter than a bank should be.

She turned back to the main robber, who's normal clothes were no more, an orange flame resistant uniform in its place. His hands engulfed in the flames that no doubt rendered his clothes to ash.

Starfire went to move, shoot a starbolt, her beam of energy was met by resistance by his fire.

"You're meeting the Houlacost!" He shouted. His hands forward and fire erupted from his fingertips.

Behind Kori, Nate and Donna sat on the floor. Donna held her hands on his thigh where the bullet hit. He smiled at her and shooed her hands away. Revealing that the bleeding stopped.

"I'm fine," He assured her, standing up with her aid. On both sides of the pair was the woman and Billy.

Nate groaned and ran towards the young woman, who waved her hand at him. A wave of purple energy blasted him, sending him crashing back to the ground. He yelped in pain, landing on his wrist wrong.

The woman then grinned at Donna, he clothes transformed magically into a tattered black costume, and her hair turned pink. And as if an invisible hairdresser started doing it, her hair twisted on the sides of her head into tall pink horns.

Her eyes glowed a light purple as her skin grew pale and her lips a bright red.

Donna recognized the dark magic at play. This girl, a clear homo-magi was tapping into the magics of Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft. Donna reached at her hip and pulled her lasso off her belt.

She twirled the rope around then threw it at the hex girl. Who grinned and and a cocky motion snapped her fingers on both hands.

The lasso passed right through her. She then ran for Donna, her left hand glowing purple. Then, her fingernails grew in length, and sharpness. She slashed at Donna's throat. The attack was blocked by Donna covering her neck with her forearm.

The girl's nails dug into Donna's wristband. Then Donna threw her arm down, sending both girls back.

Outside the bank Robin and Speedy ran for the door, where they saw the green and orange fire and energy blasts. Robin went first, Speedy following behind a few paces. Then a leg kicked Jason right in the chest, knocking the wind right out of the boy.

Jason fell onto his back, groaning on the sidewalk. He rolled onto his side and held his chest, coughing painfully.

Roy stopped in his tracks and knelt down to Jason. He put a hand on his shoulder then looked up at a girl in an all black suit. It had a black cape and hood, with a mask that covered her mouth and nose, and maybe her forehead and the sides of her face, but those were covered by the hood.

Her arms were folded across her chest, below them was a utility belt with several pouches and a pair of katanas sheathed in scabbards on both hips.

Her eyes were narrow, brown and relenting. She glared down at Jason and Roy. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the two non superpowered Titans.

Behind her a girl in a pine green suit. With a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other seemed to jump down from the banks roof, where the first girl seemed to have come from.

She had a mask in a similar design to KF's cowl. Her blonde hair was tied behind her head and fell to the small of her back. Her eyes a steel grey and lips a soft pink.

Roy coughed obnoxiously, not saying what he was thinking. Something about having this dream a few nights ago. He stood up and pulled two metal rods from his boots. He spun them around, weaving the batons between his fingers. He then took a fighting stance and gave the girls a smirk.

"Who's first," He asked, a flirty undertone to his voice. The black clad girl gave a small nod. She dashed forward swiftly. Striking him in the leg with a elbow on her knees. She sprung back up and rammed that same elbow into his chin.

Jason stood up just as Roy went down. He pulled his staff off of his back and twirled it around. He spun and lunged the end of the metal pole into the black suited girls shoulder.

She took a step back then grabbed hold of her twin blades at her sides. She pulled them out, leaving them underhand, lunging towards the boy wonder.

One blade was swung at his arm. Jason blocked with his bo, the girl flipped her second blade over and tried to stab him in the hip. Jason swung his hips in the opposite direction.

Roy rubbed his chin, blinking rapidly. He looked around and out of the corner of his eye saw a fist coming in from the right. He slapped it away, and hit the green suited girl in the side of her stomach with a baton. She smirked then kicked him in the shin with her left leg, then in the hip with her right. She punched him in the rib, but Roy grabbed her arm.

He pulled her close then let go, sending her tripping over a fire hydrant. She regained footing rather quickly, cartwheeling onto the hood of a yellow sports car. She stood on one knee and shot an arrow at Roy's feet.

Roy jumped up, but not in time as the arrow exploded on contact with the ground, sending him several feet back, smashing through the bank's glass front.

Jason struggled to keep up with the girl's speed as she swung and flailed her swords at him, only not striking him down because he kept blocking with his staff.

With each swing she stepped forward, making Jason go backwards into the street. He bit his top lip, now realizing where she led him. He took a look around at the police barricades and people gathered around to watch him and Roy get destroyed by these highly trained combatants. His face turned red, he zoned out at the sight of so many cameras.

Suddenly he snapped out of it with the buthandle of a sword being rammed into his cheek.

Inside the bank Donna was thrown into Nate by a wave of magic. Kid Flash got up from underneath her, rubbing his head. He looked up at Billy who loomed over him. He then stood up, staring at the Holocaust overpowering Starfire.

He then started sprinting for him to help Kori. But wherever he went Billy seemed to follow almost as fast. He took a look behind him, Billy wasn't moving. He was multiplying. Billy popped doubles on both sides of Nate leading him in circles as he ran.

The kid flash tried to get out of the maze, only for Billy and all the clones punching forward. There was no space to weave between them and every time he tried he got socked in the face.

Kid Flash stopped. Hunched over he tried to regain his breath. He'd only fought Captains Cold and Boomerang before. Billy Numerous was the first meta he faced.

He looked back up, now there was only one Billy, who swiftly put a collar around Nate's neck. Nate tried to run for Kori, now only running as fast as the average human. As fast as he did before he got his powers.

He stopped, and Billy hit him in the back of the head with a suitcase he picked up from the floor.

Kori's energy blasts weren't near as powerful as the flames from Holocaust. He erupted, sending orange fire at her, dissolving her starbolts in its wake. He started walking forward. Laughing as Kori's knees started to buckle.

Kori fell to her knees, still trying to push the fire back with her starbolts. But Holocaust was too hot, too forceful. He pushed forward, and with one last eruption of power he ended Starfire's starbolts.

Starfire screamed in pain as his fire burned her hands. Then he stopped she stood up, panting. Her forehead shiny and hair dripping wet. She slowly tried to step forward. Then she fell down, fainting on the bank floor.

The hex girl ran over, placing cuffs on Kori's wrists and ankles and a power dampening collar around her neck. Billy strutted over and split into four clones who picked Starfire up and walked her to the back of the bank. Jinx and Holocaust followed.

"Artemis, Orphan," Holocaust said into his radio, "Time to go."

Back outside Jason lay barely conscious on the road. A paramedic running to him as cops shot at Orphan and Artemis ran down the alley behind the bank.

Roy walked back through the shattered window with Donna and Nate. The three of them, bruised and bloody.

Jason shooed the medic away and limped back over to the other three.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked. And all four Teen Titans exchanged worried glances as they heard the skidding of tires several yards away.

"Robin! Kid Flash! Who are these two?" A reporter asked.

"Are you associated with Wonder Woman?" Asked a second.

"Are you the new Teen Titans, if so why do you not act like a team?"

* * *

**Oakland, CA**

_**June 10, 2008**_

_**8:12 PM**_

Kori's head throbbed, her face was covered by her bright red hair. Her mouth tasted of iron.

"Oh my god you're awake!" Taynya exclaimed, running over to her from the other side of the cage.

Kori nodded, taking a look around. Her head light and eyes not focusing on Taynya, the girl in front of her who explained she'd been trying to wake her for hours.

"Yes," Kori whispered, "Thank you friend."

Taynya gazed at Kori's hands, severely burned and bruised.

"You need a doctor," Taynya told her.

"I do not believe I'll be able to see one here." Kori said solemly, "Tell me, what is your name?"

Taynya pulled a small gold chain from her neck and showed her a necklace with her last name written.

"Taynya Spears," The young black girl answered.

"Okay," Kori smiled, "Now what is this place you and I are held captive in and why you have a Belle Reve styled collar around your neck?"

"Harvest, their California base," Taynya said, "The biggest meta-human trafficking ring in the world."

Starfire had heard rumors that Harvest was based in California. A lead she regretted not following up on realizing that the rumour was true. Because of that this young girl she just met was in a cage.

"I see," Kori sighed, "Count Vertigo's operations are located in California, I didn't realize he brought it over from Russia."

Taynya nodded.

"Yeah," The girl said, "And were part of the biggest shipment yet, some guy in Markovia wants to pay big bucks for a strike force of metateens and with a Teen Titan in the shipment."

"The price gets jacked up, and Vertigo will have enough money." Starifre said, her eyes narrowing.

"For?" Taynya asked.

"Harvest deals in meta-teens," Starfire said, "Usually untrained individuals I doubt Vertigo would bother wasting any resources to teaching the teens in this warehouse how to use their abilities."

"Meaning?" Taynya asked.

"Markovia, there's a rumor circling the Hall of Justice that the Barron Delam, has the resources to train an army of metahumans, I was investigating him before my capture."

Taynya was still confused.

"I don't understand," She said.

"Delam and Vertigo are old friends, Delam will train Vertigo's army for him to use to stage a coup against his niece for Valtiva's throne, then sell them to Delam to use against his sister and brother in law to overthrow Markovia." Starfire explained.

"Giving us a shared militia to overthrow any country of our choosing," The grimy voice of the Count echoed in the girl's ears, "So long as Harvest provides meta-teens and Bedlam employs control over their powers and their minds."

"You really think that Fredrick Delam won't try and use the army to betray you," Starfire countered.

Vertigo snickered and tilted his head and smiled at her.

"We've taken certain measures to ensure neither of us has to much power over the militia and once the countries of the world are under the control of Vladitva or Markovia we will settle who gets the score."


End file.
